winters_game_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Four
Big Brother4 is the Fourth season of the popular American reality television series Big Brother. Twists *This season includes very little twists. *'Returning Houseguests:' MasterGlasya and cowkeyy return for a second chance. HouseGuests Voting History Game History 'Week One' The Houseguests entered the Big Brother House and were instantley thrown into the Head of Household Competition. After it was all over jls won the first head of household! He decided to nominate Zombieman and Justjay for eviction. At the veto competition Jls won the first veto of the competition keeping all the power in his hands. After a dramatic veto ceremony he decided to discard the veto, leaving the nominees to their fate. By a vote of 5 to 6 Jusstjay was evicted from the Big Brother House! 'Week Two' The Houseguests immediatley began the next HOH Competition. Bewitchss took the gold and became the new head of household. She decided to play it safe nominating Drake and Glitching, two people who werent here. At the veto Bewitchss won the Power of veto keeping all the power in her hands. After a quiet veto ceremony Drake was vetoed and Salil was named in the replacement spot. By a vote of 10 to 1 Glitchingxion was evicted from the Big Brother House. 'Week Three' At the most intense hoh yet the houseguests tested in a battle of endurance. After 51 minutes of endurance Kody emerged victorious, becoming the new Head of Household! He decided to play it safe and nominated two people who didnt show up to the hoh: Salilpro and RobloxKnight. AT the veto competition RobloxKnight came out on top and used the veto to save himself. After Koqdy was seemingly at a loss for what to do he decided to nominate cowkeyy. By a vote of 4 to 6 Salil was evicted from the Big Brother House. 'Week Four' At the Obby HOH Zombie managed to prove she had the skills to win HOH. She decided to nominate LivySlayz and BruhItzHaley for eviction as a safe option. At the veto TechnoKenisis won and decided to discard it in order to keep the peace. BruhItzHaley was told she was safe. But once the vote came out 3 - 5, she realized she had been duped and became the fourth person evicted from the Big Brother house. 'Week Five' 'Part One' Following Haleys eviction, Justin managed to win his Second HOH Competition, nominating Kody and Drake for eviction, with Techno in his mind as a possible backdoor. After Bewitchss won the veto she used it to save Koqdy from eviction. After a stern speech from Justin he made it clear that Techno was the target. After a unanimous vote of 0 to 7 Techno became the last prejuror evicted from the Big Brother House. 'Part Two' Right after Technos eviction, the Final 11 were told that tonight was a double eviction. After a quick HOH Panda won HOH and decided to nominate Halfbrianick and Kody for eviction. After an extremely quick veto competition Justin used the veto to save HalfBrianick from eviction. Bewitch was then named the replacement nominee, with it being clear that she was the target. Bewitch was evicted by a vote of 6-1 due to her threat to the house, becoming the first jury member. 'Week Six' Following BeWitchs eviction, the final 10 competed in trivia to crown the new HOH. Half was victorious and became the new HOH. She decided to nominate MasterGlasya and RobloxKnight2000 for eviction. At the veto the Houseguests rummaged through a junkyard to secure the veto, Master proved he knew his way around the junkyard and won the Veto. He used it to save himself and Liv was named the replacement. By a vote of 1 to 6 RobloxKnight became the second member of the jury. 'Week Seven' Right after Knights eviction the Houseguests fought for HOH with Cowkey coming out on top. He nominated Panda and LivySlayz for eviction. At the veto Panda won and used it to save himself. Cowkey shocked the house when he named Justin the replacement nominee. At the eviction Justin campaigned for his life, but came up short when he was evicted 5-1, becoming the Third member of the Jury. 'Week Eight' 'Part One' Following Justins Blindside, Kody won HOH. Having no idea about the relationships in the house, He nominated Cowkey and Panda for eviction. At the veto Half won and discarded. Cowkey tried to explain to the house how stupid he thought this hoh reign was, but at that point Kody, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn't reverse the damage as Cowkey was evicted from the big brother house by a vote of 4-1. Making him the fifth member of the Jury. 'Part Two' Following Cowkeys unexpected eviction, Zombie won HOH. She decided to nominate Drake and Panda, making it clear that Panda was her target, The house however, had other plans. At the veto Half won again, making her the first person to win Two Vetos in a row from season 4. She used it on Drake. Zombie SHOCKED the house when she chose to nominated Master as the replacement, not realizing that by nominating Master as a pawn, Her target would stay. Zombie, still not knowing the outcome, thought Panda would go home. But was blindsided when the vote came out 3 - 1, Evicting Master from the Big Brother House. Making him the Sixth member of the jury. 'Week Nine' 'Week Ten' 'Week Eleven' 'Week Twelve'